


Five times Tyler was in Denial, One time he wasn't.

by PunkAlien



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basically platonic, M/M, tyjo is married though, you can take it a different way ?? I guess ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkAlien/pseuds/PunkAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big question: is We Don't Believe What's On TV about Josh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Tyler was in Denial, One time he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is written so badly, I'm not good with third person point of view. I'm also really tired. And they are SO OUT OF CHARACTER IT HURTS. But it's whatever. Everyone is out of character. It's the thought that counts and the thought is cute so  
> ALSO THIS IS WRITTEN COMPLETELY PLATONICALLY LIKE IT CAN BE TAKEN IN A JOSHLER WAY BUT I MEANT IT PLATONICALLY,  
> (P.s. I am not a big fan of Halsey, so I don't know if I was supposed to use another name for her (like, Ashley?) so that part sounds kinda weird, I apologize.)

1:

"Is webwotv about Josh?" The tweet read.

Tyler was currently laying on his stomach facing the laptop.  
Josh, on his back staring at the ceiling waiting for the next question.  
Tyler smiled at the tweet momentarily then began to type.

"Question?" Josh asked.

"Me" Tyler responded.

"What is it?"

"Was 'We Don't Believe' about you"

"...  
...  
Was it?"

"Nope"

"Oh"

 

With that, the two went back into silence. Tyler tweeted out his answer and Josh pondered what his friend said.

" _Dude_?!" Josh jumped at the sudden voice.

"What?!"

"You spaced out, I said your name like three times! What'cha thinking about?"

"The song"

"Yeah, it's a good one."

"It's not about me?"

"...no. Did you think it was?"

"I mean, kind of."

"Sorry Jish."

 

Then they continued on, Tyler asking the questions and typing both of their answers. Tyler put a lot of thought into what he typed. Josh however, was too busy thinking about the song.

 

2:

"So there's a big question going around." The interviewer says.

"Is there?" Tyler asks playfully.

Josh smiles and bounces his leg in anticipation, interviews made him both nervous and excited.

"Was "We Don't Believe What's On TV" about Josh?" The interviewer reveals, leaning in towards the two like they're ten years old and sharing secrets.  
A grin spread on Tyler's face as he laughs. Unlike Josh who's face falls slightly, but he picks it up before it's noticeable.

"Nah it wasn't about Josh, but I'd bet he'd want it to be" Tyler says, throwing a wink at Josh.  
"I mean who wouldn't want a song written about them?" Josh replies, laughing it off.

 

3:

Josh turns over and checks the clock.

[2:18 am]

Josh groans and turns over in his bunk. Once again he's gotten caught up in a spiral of thoughts. Some depressive, some anxious, some curious, and some frustrating.

The most common one being "there's no way the song wasn't written about me". 'I mean I'm him best friend so naturally I'd get a song right? The whole I don't care what in your hair thing? It's gotta be about me." Josh thinks angrily.

Finally Josh gets too fed up and sits up. He cringes as he does two things: 1: makes a horrible creaking noise sure to disturb someone else's sleep  
2: hits his head. Really hard.

After a few moments of head rubbing and internal groaning he pulls back the curtain of bunk. He waits and tries to adjust his eyes to the darkness, then he gets up.

"Tyler?" He whispers.

"Tyler? Dude are you awake?"

"Tttyyyllleeerrr??"

"Screw it."

Josh pulls Tyler's curtain open slowly (ignoring the knock first rule) and climbs in next to Tyler.

"Wha? Jos? That you?" Tyler groans quietly.

"Uh.. Yeah." Josh whispers.

"Dude what are you doing?" Tyler ask with a little laugh.

"I've been thinking too much" Josh replies, quoting one of their songs.

Tyler huffs "yeah I been there. Get in."

Josh climbs further in and moves under the blanket, sighing with slight relief. They stay like that for a while, pressed together in the small bunk. But it's not uncomfortable for them.

"Can I ask you something?" Josh asks

"Sure"

"Is it really not about me?

"What?"

"The song, idiot."

"That's what you're loosing sleep on?"

"Shut it"

Tyler sighs and turns to face Josh.

"Go to sleep, idiot"

And with that Tyler fluffs his pillow and curls up. Josh relaxes as well.

 

4:

 

Being friends with other musicians was fun.  
Josh decided to crash one of Halsey's concerts for fun. After the concert Halsey decided to join Josh and Tyler (who came to watch Josh play) to dinner (at Taco Bell, because who needs other 'healthier' food?)

So here they are, all three sat in a booth eating Taco Bell. Specifically Halsey and Josh on one side and Tyler on the other.  
"Open" Josh says, facing Halsey.

She laughs and opens her mouth, Josh follows by stuffing a nacho in. Tyler laughs at the from across the table.

"You two should get married" Tyler says.

"Yeah we should" Josh says flashing Halsey his un-ringed hand

"I thought you and Tyler were more the married couple" Halsey comments.

"Now why would you think that?" Tyler asks, jokingly blowing a kiss at Josh.

With a collective laugh she continues.

"Well you wrote a song about him, that's one reason."

"That what I thought" Josh says, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Why does everyone think I wrote "we don't believe" about Josh?"

Halsey stops drinking, looks at Josh, then firmly sets his cup on the table.

"I don't care what's in your hair?  
We'll make money selling your hair?  
Josh's hair constantly being dyed, your lack of judgement?  
I just wanna know what's on your mind?  
I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice?  
He's your best friend?  
Who else would it have been about, you've already wrote about Jenna."  
She explains.

"I wish it was about me" Josh says, sipping his drink casually.

Tyler just sighs and goes back to his taco.

 

5:

When Jenna came with the band on tour for a week it was always fun for everyone. She brought a new air to the bus and always joked around with the guys. Which brings the group to their current situation, Tyler sits alone on one couch and everyone else sits across from him.  
Jenna walks in front of Tyler.

"Jenna what are you doing?" Tyler asks with a laugh.

"Tyler this is an intervention. We all think you need to stop denying yourself and realize that wdbwotv is about Josh." She explains.

Tyler's mouth drops for a second before his face contorts into a confused look.

"Is that what this is actually about?" He asks slowly.

"Yeah" a chorus of voices say ranging from mark to Josh to Jenna to who ever else the group could collect.

"We just think it's better for you to admit it than keep lying to everyone." Jenna says, sitting down next to Tyler.

"This isn't even a serious thing why are we doing this?" He asks.

"Because you totally love me and refuse to admit it" Josh voices.  
Tyler begins to laugh "this is bizarre. You're all weird."  
He says whilst getting up and going to the fridge. "Well we tried" mark adds.  
The group joins the laughter and settles back into a comfortable position.

"Who's up for Mario kart?" Josh asks

 

1:

"Truth or dare Tyler?" Josh asks.  
Everyone on the bus had been playing for about an hour. Some sipping coke, others downing beers. A collective group of bands and staff all at varying levels of intoxication.

"Truth" Tyler responds

They were only casually playing. Some people were sleeping, some people only lazily answering. Some just watching. But Josh had been waiting his turn and keeping things lively and fun to watch for everyone else.

"Will you ever write a song about me?" He asks.

A couple people suddenly payed attention, everyone knowing Tyler denies writing about Josh (not to mention everyone had come to ship them at least platonically. Including Tyler's wife Jenna.). So a small held breath was shared.

Tyler sighed a frustrated breath.  
"I'm tired with hearing this okay? So listen closely: I've already written one."

A huge grin breaks out on Josh's face.  
"So you wrote the song about me?? It's about me right? We don't Believe??"

"Yeah it's about you" Tyler says with a laugh and a grin.

Josh launches his self forward and tackles Tyler.

"I knew it! I knew it was about me! You wanna live till your old for me that adorable! Tyler! My main man! My bro! Ty-guy!" He yells dramatically.

"You're so weird." Tyler grins.

"And now I know you totally love it" Josh replies.

He leans forward and places a kiss on Tyler's cheek.

"All is well" Josh muses.

Tyler shakes his head and moves to sit next to Josh.

"Love you man"

"Love you too"


End file.
